Talk:Thread Inspection
Title You might want to shorten the name a little. It's a bit difficult to memorize as it is. And despite its length the name doesn't seem to speak for itself. I wasn't able to guess what your addon does based on the name alone. Having said that - since there's also a short description on the JavaScript overview page - you might want to pick a name that sounds interesting over one that's absolutely precise. That's actually another reason to shorten it ;) -- :Yeah, you're probably right- it is kinda long :P I'll just add some sort of script import and a notice in the original page in case someone already uses it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::That's much better! :) -- Blogs? Is there a way to do this for blog comments? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Those are different; they work like deleted pages, so only people with the ability to view deleted pages/edits are able to see deleted comments. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 04:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Quicklinks No Longer Work The edit and delete quicklinks no longer work for me (I've tried on two separate wikis) as I am redirected back to the message wall the comment is on. DEmersonJMFM 23:26, April 7, 2016 (UTC) warn users upon omitting ac_metadata tag It also warns users who are editing a talk page, message wall greeting, and userpage. Would it be possible to add a name space restriction to it? --'Sophie' 02:29, November 5, 2016 (UTC) : Oh XD my bad! I tested an if statement to check the page title before making the warning code, and then forgot to add it :P Fixed it now. Thank you for pointing this out! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:58, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Can't Inspect Posts I've noticed for at least a week or so that I can no longer see removed posts when I click on the removed message. I like this script and would like to see a fix, thanks. DEmersonJMFM 19:16, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :See this. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 19:28, April 16, 2017 (UTC) :: If that's the case, this script is useless and should be archived. DEmersonJMFM 14:14, June 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, the script isn't 100% useless, even though its primary function no longer exists, but the page needs to be updated. DEmersonJMFM 03:24, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh, i didn't realize there were messages here- thanks for the bump DE :) :::I've checked the script here and here, and it seemed to work. Perhaps you're referring to viewing messages within one's Message Wall page, rather than going to the corresponding Thread namespace discussion? Because the script is not built to load these messages (which requires an XHR each time a Message Wall results page is loaded). Are you still experiencing it? If so, is it in a particular wiki? :::As for the Forum_boardMessage.php, i have no former experience with PHP, but it appears that the referred lines correspond to the visibility of the visibility of the removed messages through CSS, so on a quick glance it doesn't seem like the PHP script should stop Thread Inspection from functioning. If you could provide a link to an example for a thread as such, i'd be happy to look into it and try and figure out what's going on there :) :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Before, when you clicked on "This reply has been removed," you could immediately see the contents of the post that was removed, along with the reason it was removed. Now I can only see the reason (and of course the Restore Reply button). This current behavior isn't limited to any one wiki for me. I used the script primarily on the forum (Thread namespace) for viewing posts (without restoring them) to determine whether they should be restored, not restored, or deleted. While the rest of the script works fine, seeing the removed post in the thread was, to me, the primary purpose of the script. DEmersonJMFM 15:23, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Oh wow XD i saw the removal summary appearing but didn't realize that the actual message isn't there... :::::Anywayz, i've now updated the script- it will load the content of the removed message and everything. Also made a few extra changes to the script as well. :::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:04, July 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for fixing the script! I like this one more than ViewRemoved so I couldn't be happier. DEmersonJMFM 19:54, July 21, 2017 (UTC) i18n If possible, I think the script could use a proper i18n localizations rather then letting users translating the strings themselves. leviathan_89 19:09, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Well i was gonna say i'd be too lazy, but eh, why not :P Added... though i personally am not such an expert in other langs :3 btw, i've just realized that the "Edited by" message is the same across all languages, so i just made it stay the same. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:04, July 21, 2017 (UTC)